


Broken Beyond Repair

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel causing problems, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: After Gabriel “died” you gave up hunting and went to start a new life. Little do you know he is actually alive and well. When you find out the truth of what happened things go to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, don’t forget to go get Y/n.”

 

“Y/n?”

 

Dean spun around the moment that he heard Gabriel’s voice. He groaned and rolled his eyes before turning to face the archangel. Gabriel sat at the table looking at him with his normal cheeky smile.

 

“Yes. Y/n, my sister, the girl whose heart you broke into a million little pieces over and over again. What are you doing here anyway?”

 

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

 

“I only heart her because I had to. I never did it because I wanted to. You know that.”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“What I know is I want to stab you in your heart for what you did to her.”

 

Gabriel tilted his head.

 

“Um I am not a vampire.”

 

Dean started toward the archangel but Sam quickly walked in.

 

“You two need to stop. Gabriel if you are going to be sticking around…Y/n is off limits.”

 

Gabriel snorted.

 

“Like you two can stop me. I miss my little sugar plum.”

 

Dean made a gagging noise.

 

“Just a head up but your little sugar plum will probably stab you once that she finds out that you faked your death. Sammy and I may have our work cut out for us.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

“She loves me but just to be safe time to run out and find a present. Women like flowers.”

 

Sam shook his head.

 

“Gabriel, she is allergic to pollen.”

 

Gabriel blinked, looking a tad flustered.

 

“Okayyyy….I’ll just go get her something else. Is she suddenly allergic to precious gems?”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged a glare before walking out the door leaving Gabriel to ponder his newest apology. Dean glanced over muttering about Gabriel being the worst boyfriend ever.

 

“How the hell do you be with someone for a while and not even know that they are allergic to pollen? Did he pay any attention to her at all?”

 

Gabriel scowled at Dean.

 

“I heard that!”

 

“Good.”

 

2 hours later…

 

Gabriel popped back into bunker with an excited expression on his face. Outwardly he was beyond enthusiastic about getting back to you but on the inside he was nervous. Gabriel was no idiot. He knew that he was about to have a lot of explaining to do. How was he supposed to say that he left because of his usual need to cause chaos? There was also the fact that he had absolutely no desire to fight his brother.

 

“I swear I am gone for a few months and this place goes to hell. Where in the world did you put the pasta strainer?”

 

Gabriel froze the moment that he heard your voice. Dean made sure to tell Gabriel that after he left, you abandoned hunting and decided to go to college.

 

“She wanted to make something of herself. Apparently, after dating an archangel she figured out it was time to be normal….and thank Chuck for that!”

 

Dean’s voice pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

 

“Under the sink now.”

 

Gabriel stepped into the room and instantly smiled the moment that he saw you. You hadn’t changed much in the past few years. Gabriel had this arrogant thought that you would let yourself go and look rough. However, it was totally the opposite. You looked healthy and happy.

 

“Dean I hope we don’t have rats. I don’t like the thought of rats crawling all over the dinner.”

 

Dean smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

 

“Nah. Y/n I need to talk to you about something.”

 

You looked up from the boiling water at your brother with a smile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Dean took a breath. He didn’t want to see you hurt. Dean knew that when Gabriel would walk into the room, you would go to pieces.

 

“Its about Gabriel.”

 

You froze before pressing your lips together. That wasn’t something that you expected. Gabriel wasn’t something that you talk about to anyone. Your friends at college knew that your boyfriend’s name was Gabriel and that he was dead. That was the most that you told them. They wouldn’t believe you anyway. In fact, they would probably have you committed if you said that you were with an archangel, to begin with.

 

Taking a breath you turned to look at your brother. You wanted Sam and Dean to believe that you were over him and had moved on with your life. At the moment, you were batting zero on that subject.

 

“What about him?”

 

You asked calmly. Dean leaned back in his chair. He tried to think of a way to soften the blow but knew there was no way in actuality to do it.

 

“He’s alive, Y/n.”

 

You immediately frowned, clearly trying to see if your brother was making some sick joke. Dean nodded.

 

“How? Tell me everything!”

 

You almost yelled. Dean took a breath and just let everything come out. Later he would regret how he told you…

 

“When he went up against Lucifer…it was one of his tricks. He never went up against him. Gabriel faked his death, went off with some demi-gods, and shacked up with porn stars.”

 

The glass that you were holding was dropped to the floor shattering into a million little pieces.

 

“He lied about everything!”

 

Dean saw Gabriel in the hallway glaring at him. The archangel looked ready to smite him at any moment! Dean carefully looked back to you.

 

“Pretty much. I’ll say this. He has gone through some hell. Like being locked in a prince of hell’s hell jail….”

 

You held up a hand.

 

“Wait a minute, he has came here and talked to you and Sam?”

 

Dean blinked.

 

“Yeah, the guy that saved him brought him here. We helped him with a personal vendetta that he had and he’s helping us.”

 

You stood silently.

 

“But no one could pick up a phone and call me? You all knew what Gabriel was to me! How could you and Sam do this?! How could Gabriel do this?! OH MY GOD!”

 

“Y/n wait…. we need to talk about….”

 

“I’m fucking done now Dean! Gabriel has ignored me! All three of you lied to me! Families don’t do that to each other!”

 

You didn’t wait for Dean to respond before storming out of the room and nearly running into Sam. He looked at your retreating back before turning to look at Dean.

 

“What did you do to her?”

 

Gabriel popped into the room. His face twisted in rage!

 

“I’ll tell you what he did! He told Y/n everything and made me out to be an asshole!”

 

Dean shrugged.

 

“Truth hurts.”

 

Sam sighed.

 

“Dean we agreed that we would all talk to her about this together.”

 

Dean took a sip of his beer and shrugged.

 

“I thought it would be easier for me to tell her. I thought that she would take it better.”

 

Sam groaned running a hand over his face.

 

“Sure, Dean. Of course, she would take it okay.”

 

Dean held up his hands in defense.

 

“Chill out we will just give her time to calm down at let Gabriel go talk to her.”

 

Gabriel scowled if possible harder.

 

“Sure, let me go in there so she can stab with an angel blade. How thoughtful.”

 

Dean stood up and walked to the refrigerator for another beer. He knew the way that he handled it was the best. If you saw Gabriel without knowing the truth you would have went into a panic attack. The last thing Dean wanted was for you to have a heart attack in the living room.

 

“You two calm down. We’ll figure this out. I’m going for a beer run. Need anything?”

 

Gabriel resisted the urge to say, “A bullet and a gun.” Sam shook his head as Dean put his keys in his pocket.

 

“You two just leave her alone until I get back then we will go handle all of this together.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Dean went out to get his drink, Gabriel walked down the hallway to your bedroom. He stood outside the door looking down at the door handle with sad eyes. Gabriel knew that he should have stayed. He should have manned up and stayed with you. Even if it meant standing up to Lucifer, he should have stayed. Clearly, his idea of keeping you safe had not backfired right in his face.! 

The sound of you sniffing stopped Gabriel in his tracks. You were crying and it was because of him. Now definitely wouldn’t be the time to face you! When you were upset the last thing that you would want to do was deal with the person that you were upset with.

“We’ll talk later.”

Gabriel said sheepishly before walking back into the library.

Meanwhile,

You lay on your bed staring hopelessly at the ceiling for what felt like hours. From the time that you had gone into the room, the tears hadn’t stopped flowing. You hadn’t cried like this since…you thought that Gabriel had died. Now the liar was somewhere probably screwing anything that moved!

You knew that you shouldn’t totally be mad at your brothers now. They were probably just trying to protect you, like always. Sam and Dean had practically begged you not to date Gabriel. Begged was putting it lightly! Dean offered to buy you a new car, find a way to get you a million dollars in your bank account and find you a damn unicorn if it pleased you.

It was Dean that tried to get you to realize that Gabriel was not “relationship material.” He tried to get you to see that he was an archangel…one of heaven’s most deadly weapons. Not some cute cuddly kitten that needed to be loved. Gabriel would never understand your feelings and he was certainly not capable of loving you as a normal human man would.

“Love someone of your own species. There are lots of decent guys out there! Well…I don’t know about lots but we can find you someone that Sam and I don’t want to stab in the face. You don’t have to be a nun like dad wanted you to be!”

You smiled internally at Dean’s comment but also realized that they totally had a reason to worry.

Gabriel didn’t realize how badly you hurt when he died. He didn’t see the tears. Gabriel wasn’t there when you pleaded with Chuck to bring him back. You had begged Chuck shamelessly. Gabriel wasn’t there when you cried like a baby because Chuck said it was too much work to bring an archangel back.

No! Gabriel was alive and would probably expect you to take him back as though nothing happened! 7 years of mourning was nothing to him! You tears didn’t matter!

Sitting up you sniffed. You knew that you had to apologize to your brothers. That meant sucking up your pride and saying that you were wrong. You winced at the thought. Both Dean and yourself had the same amount of pride and apologizing for being wrong didn’t come easily.

“If anyone should be apologizing it should be Gabriel.”

You sneered. He wasn’t there when your world was falling apart. Gabriel didn’t see how hard Sam and Dean tried to cheer you up. All he did was disappear like he did best. Was everything that Gabriel said a lie? Did he even care about you at all? Your guess was no. Someone doesn’t make someone feel special and claim to care about them only to disappear.

Your mind went back to something that Sam had said long ago that made sense,

“Hurt people, hurt people”

Gabriel would never admit that he was hurting over the wrongs that that had been inflicted upon him. However, it all clearly showed now. He tortured Sam and yourself by making the two of you watch Dean die repeatedly. He trapped all three of you in his bizarro TV world, and most importantly he made you love him. Clearly, he didn’t return the sentiment or he would have never bailed on you!

“Hurt people, hurt people”

You muttered before standing up and going toward the door. It was time to go suck it up and admit that you were wrong. Hopefully, Sam and Dean would understand why you went so bananas.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam and Dean stood over the stove looking at a simmering pot

“Hope this stuff tastes good.”

Sam muttered. Dean looked up with an expression of mock hurt.

“Hope?? Excuse me! I am the next Martha fucking Stewart of soups!”

“I can fix dinner.”

You said softly Both of your brothers turned, clearly surprised to see you.

“Y/n…”

Dean started. You held up a hand.

“Guy, I am really sorry. How I reacted was just…wrong. You two were probably just trying to protect me. I should have listened when you were trying to explain.”

The two exchanged a look before Sam began to speak.

“It wasn’t to hurt you, Y/n, We would never intentionally do that.”

You nodded,

“I know, Sammy.”

Dean smiled.

“To tell you the truth, I almost called you. I wanted to totally watch you fuck up his day. Kinda still do. Sam is right though. Your our sister. He’s some archangel that is batshit insane.”

“Batshit insane, I’m not that bad.”

That voice…your heart began to pound! Dean rolled his eyes.

“That is debatable.”

You turned to face Gabriel. He looked at you with wary eyes. To you relief and displeasure, he looked almost like he had the last time that you had seen him. Gabriel just looked a bit older now. Part of you wanted to run to him and never let him get away again. Another part of you wanted to go and strangle him!

His amber eyes rolled to you.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Your mouth twitched as you stared at him coldly. Gabriel blinked a few times as his grin fell.

“Y/n…”

You turned taking the egg that Dean was holding out of his hand that chucking it right at Gabriel. He jumped back, however, the egg still pelted him in the stomach.

The archangel looked down at his now soiled shirt.

“Um, eww….if you were aiming for my face you missed.”

“I was aiming for your dick, you asshole! The best thing that you can do for me Gabriel is get the fuck away!”

He looked down sadly.

“How can I apologize if you won’t talk to me?”

You held up a hand.

“I don’t want you to apologize because you don’t mean it. You don’t know how to apologize because you don’t realize how badly you hurt people. You don’t care either! Hurt people, hurt people!”

“Yes, Y/n, I do! I only left to keep you safe! Look at what you have been doing without me. You actually have a life now. You’re welcome. Furthermore, I am not hurting! I am just fine and dandy!”

You picked up another egg only for Gabriel to snap it out of your hands.

“And I hate it! I never asked for you to decide how I should live my life! You don’t get to do that! You can’t just come into someone’s life and check out whenever you want! Fuck you!”

Dean quickly stepped in. He knew if he didn’t then you would just continue to shout fuck you at Gabriel.

“Okay, let’s just all go cool down. Y/n lets go watch a Disney movie or something. You still like Pocahontas?”

Sam sighed, giving Dean an annoyed expression. Was that really the best thing that he could come up with at the moment?

“She isn’t five anymore.”

You shrugged.

“Sure, why not Dean? That raccoon in that movie makes me happy. That’s the one happy thing that I appear to have in my life at the moment! A damn animated raccoon! I don’t have a boyfriend who actually give a damn about me I just have some dick angel that thinks he’s funny! But first, I have to phone a friend about something.”

Gabriel’s mouth dropped as Sam’s immediately knew what you were doing and stepped forward.

“Don’t, Y/n. It isn’t worth it.”

You turned with a smirk.

“Oh its going to be a hoot!”

Gabriel was watching you with a cat-like gaze as you took the phone out. You turned to face Gabriel with an arrogant smirk that automatically clued the archangel onto the fact that you were up to something. 

“Whatever you are doing, don’t.”

He said with a warning tone. You raised an eyebrow as the phone began to ring.

“Hey Chuck, it’s Y/n. How are you? Great! Me too! Hey, you remember seven years ago when I begged you to bring Gabriel back? Oh no! I am not begging for that again. I just wanted to let you know that arrogant son of yours isn’t really dead. Yeah, I kid you not that joker is standing right here in front of me. Can you believe that? Well, at least I am not the crazy one! Okay, thanks, Chuck.”

You hung up the phone before turning to face Gabriel. His face was pale as he blinked.

“That was my father?”

You nodded.

“Yep, and now he knows everything. By the way, he and I are pals now.”

“Damn, you are cold.”

Gabriel mumbled. You laughed bitterly

“And it’s all your fault. Well, later!”

You walked past the clearly furious archangel and went back to your room shutting the door. What Gabriel didn’t appear to realize was there was no conversation with Chuck. You wanted to return a small bit of the favor and mess with Gabriel for once. It was time for him to be the butt of a joke for once.

Meanwhile,

Sam and Dean couldn’t bring themselves to look at Gabriel for a moment. When they could look up, the archangel was looking down the hall blinking.

“She really just called my dad on me?”

Dean shrugged.

“Looks like it. While you were away we got to meet your dad. I can see why you are a little touched.”

“I am not touched!”

Gabriel snapped. Sam glanced over at Dean.

“Come on Dean. It isn’t Gabriel’s fault that his brothers probably dropped him on his head about fifty times. Chuck kind of a was an absentee dad.”

“HEY!”

Gabriel snapped. Dean smirked.

“Yeah, your right Sammy. Sorry Gabe, we know it isn’t your fault for how you turned out.”

Gabriel looked like someone had slammed some sour Skittles down his throat.

“I am JUST fine! Are you two giving me a hard time now because of what happened with Y/n? If so you win! I know what I did was wrong! Can you both knock it off?”

Sam stood up straighter before looking down at Gabriel.

“I mean what I said, Gabriel. Y/n is off limits


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke up at the foot of the bed, unsure how you got there. You slowly got out of the bed and made your way to the kitchen feeling like you had been asleep for 50 years. When you walked into the kitchen, you groaned seeing Gabriel at the table. 

He quickly stood, 

“Y/n, we have to talk! The way things went last night....we can't end things like that.”

You held up a hand. 

“Too early, Gabriel.” 

“Well drink some coffee.” 

Rolling your eyes you walked to the refrigerator and Gabriel continued his pleading. 

“Y/n, I need you to believe me! I left because you were in too much danger with me! Like you are in too much danger now but I....realize that I made a horrible mistake. I should have been honest with you from the beginning...” 

You made a gagging noise while taking a pint of vodka out. Opening the bottle, you tried to block out Gabriel's talking. After taking a couple of huge sips you looked back to the archangel. He was looking at you with a worried expression. 

“Uh, sugar, when did you start drinking?” 

You shrugged. 

“Seven years ago.”

Gabriel dropped his head. Again, something else that was his fault! You took a few more sips. Already feeling much better you turned to face your lover...ex lover. 

“Gabriel, what's it to you if I want to poop out my liver? I am just fine.” 

Gabriel blinked looking clearly perplexed. 

“Um because I care about you and your liver!”   
You laughed bitterly as you opened the refrigerator took out some Sprite to make a mixed drink. 

“You sure have a funny way of showing it.” 

Gabriel groaned. 

“I am TRYING to apologize! Y/n, I made a horrible mistake! How can I get you to see that! What I did wasn't cool. It was Lucifer level bull shit! I can't sit here and watch you turn into an alcoholic.” 

You laughed bitterly.

“Bit late for that.” 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. 

'Give me the bottle, Y/n. I am not about to spend the rest of forever having to be a ninja and heal you while you are sleeping.” 

You shook your head.

“Nah, I don't want to. Besides I am not gonna be here forever. I'm going to die young. We both know that.”

“Stop talking like that! You know that I can save you from anything. Give it to me now.”

Gabriel's voice was becoming harder and angrier with each passing second. He was losing his temper very quickly. You took another sip of your drink. Whether it be your naturally sarcastic nature or the booze beginning to hit home; you felt 10 times braver.

“Haha! You can save me from anything but yourself. Why don't you go harass some other human, huh?”

Gabriel's mouth twitched. 

“I don't want another human!” 

“What are you going to do Gabriel? Take my voice away?”

Gabriel didn't look at all pleased with your dig about what happened in the Bible. Resisting the urge to take your voice away so you couldn't sass him anymore, Gabriel through his hands in the air. 

“I don't know what to do with you.” 

You motioned to the door with your drink. 

“Take your fine ass right out that door and forget that I am here.” 

Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line. 

“That isn't going to happen.” 

You walked past him without another word but stopped in the doorway. 

“Well, I will throw myself out then.” 

You didn't wait for Gabriel to reply before going back to your room to sleep off your morning drink. 

Gabriel meanwhile, stood in the kitchen with his fists clenched. He looked up when Dean walked into the room. 

“You look mad.”

Dean muttered as he went for the pancakes that you had left sitting on the table. Gabriel turned to Dean.

“Did you know that Y/n is a functioning alcoholic.” 

Dean glanced over at the archangel. 

“Dude, we are all functioning alcoholics around here. Goes with the territory. I'm surprised you aren't with all the shit that you have been through.”

Gabriel blinked a few times and pointed to his head. 

“I have it all right here and your cheap booze isn't going to touch it. Now, this isn't about me but this is about Y/n. She just downed a pint of vodka. I am really worried about her.” 

Dean looked thoughtful. 

“Well hell Gabe, I don't know what to tell you. She has been drinking quite a bit since you kicked the bucket. That's why we convinced her to go to college. We wanted her to get her mind off of everything here....”

“And its working so well.”

Gabriel snapped before walking out of the room. Dean shrugged again and shoved the pancakes in his mouth. 

“Hypocritical, much?”

After an hour so of quiet rest, you got up and walked into the library. You half expected Gabriel to jump you the moment that you walked into the room. When nothing happened you shrugged. 

“Hello.” 

You froze and looked up at a new voice. The moment that you looked at the person sitting at the table you almost screamed. What appeared to be the young version of your father sat at the table. 

“Um...I have to stop drinking!”

He smiled. 

“So you are Y/n, the one that has been sleeping with my brother. I want to have a look at you again. The last time that we met I thought you were just a silly little girl.'

You felt that plummeting sense of dread wash over you when the word “brother” came out of his mouth.

“Why do I keep attracting archangels? Michael...how did you get out of hell?”

He shrugged. 

“For you not to worry about...” 

You put a hand on your face. 

“Gabriel?”

“What do you want now?”

Gabriel's displeased voice quickly became closer as he walked into the room. He froze the moment that he saw Michael sitting at the table like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Michael meanwhile, had raised an eyebrow.

“You two sound awfully....hmm...whats the word....happy.”

You glanced at Gabriel and felt slightly uncomfortable with the expression on his face. Something was different about him now. There was something that you hadn't seen before or were too drunk to care about earlier.

“Gabriel, do something. This isn't right. He isn't supposed to be here.”

You prayed quietly. Gabriel didn't reply. Instead, he was looking directly at Michael angrily. You stood looking between the two for a moment before focusing your attention back on Michael. The last time that you had seen Michael he was using Adam as a vessel. A feeling of renewed rage washed over you as you thought about your twin brother who was in hell while this douche was sitting at the table. 

“Hey Michael, where is my brother?”

The eldest archangel turned his attention to you.

“Are you referring to Adam?” 

“No shit Sherlock. The last time that I saw your ass, you were using him a vessel or has your time in hell affected your memory?”

Michael blinked a few times ignoring Gabriel, whose golden eyes had rolled over to you. 

“I remember exactly what happened, child. I told Dean and yourself to get lost. The two of you have no part in my story anymore. You're useless.” 

Whether it be the alcohol still in your veins or the renewed sense of rage over Adam's death, you couldn't handle it anymore! You took off after Michael only for Gabriel to immediately reach out and grab you. For a moment you struggled against him but eventually gave up. There was no way that you were going to get away from the archangel. You loosened up a bit and let him cradle you against him protectively. 

“I'm going to kill you!”

Micheal stepped back and tilted his head. 

“Do tell me how you are going to do that?”

“Oh, I have plenty of archangel blades with your name written all over it!”

Michael looked back to his brother. 

“Gabriel, get your whore under control.” 

Gabriel had lost his patience by this point. 

“Michael, I don't know why you are here but leave. I will deal with you later.”

Michael shrugged. 

“It appears that my work here is done then.”

You didn't even notice Michael leave the room until Gabriel slowly let you go. His golden eyes were looking at you with a mixture of annoyance and sympathy. 

“So what were you going to do when you got your hands on him?”

Your eyes rolled up to Gabriel's 

“I don't know...something...I was playing it by ear! I just wanted to hurt him as bad as he's hurt me. What is it with you archangels and hurting people?! I always thought that you were supposed to be nice. The bible lied!” 

Gabriel took on his instant bitch face before sitting you down. 

“Yeah, it really did. If you would listen to me a lot of this would make sense.” 

You looked at him with an open mouth. 

“What is supposed to make sense? Michael is shit head who is running around in my father's body. He had the nerve to bring my dead brother back and use him for his stupid bonehead missions.....” 

Gabriel looked down. 

“This is all about Adam, isn't it? Y/n, you can't blame yourself for what happened with Adam. It was his time.”

You jumped up almost knocking Gabriel in the floor. 

“I hate that! Stop fucking saying that! It was his time! I never want to hear that again! It's all my fault that my mother and brother died! If I had been with them they would have never died!”

Gabriel stood up. 

“Y/n, enough! You don't understand why things happen the way that they do. I know that. I also know that you can't blame yourself for what happened with your mom and Adam or for what happened to us at that moment.”

You shook your head. 

“It's you that don't understand anything! My brothers are everything to me. They are the only people that ever legitimately cared about me....”

Gabriel quickly cut you off. He was quickly regaining that archangel that he was supposed to be.

“I care about you..., you stubborn human! I don't care what you want to believe. I know the truth. I know why I left you and it wasn't to hurt you! You don't deserve to meet the same sticky end as your mother and brother did. If you were with me you would have!” 

You backed against the wall that was behind you. 

“Then why are you back? Why are you here torturing me?! Every second that I see you is me reliving what WE had! Why aren't you just doing whatever you did before we got together? You can go trick people and knock yourself out! We can forget that we even knew each other.” 

Gabriel sighed before dramatically running a hand over his face.

“Because neither of us can go back to our old lives, Y/n. That is over. There is a lot of new problems that...I have to be who I am supposed to be. I have to help keep you safe too... You can let my dad know that he was right. Since you two are pals and all.” 

Your cheeks went red. 

“I...um...really didn't talk to him last night. I know who he is and we are on friendly terms...that's it. I faked that to make you mad.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I know. Y/n, I know so much more about you than you realize. You just don't give me credit.” 

“Gabe, what were you talking about a moment ago?”

He looked up but didn't speak. Again something in his eyes worried you. Gabriel didn't speak for a moment but instead seemed to be starring off into space. 

What Gabriel didn't tell you was that he was secretly reliving everything that had happened to him in the past 7 years. From his regret of leaving you in such a horrible way, to the trying to forget you with porn stars, the torture that Asmodeus inflicted upon him, seeing alternate Michael go into “beast mode” and everything bad along the way.

“Gabriel?”

Your voice was soft as you reached out patting his arm. Gabriel shivered before looking back at you sadly. 

“It's going to be bad, Y/n.” 

“I don't understand. I have been left in the dark on so many things. Gabriel, I'm really worried about you.” 

Gabriel looked at you carefully. He didn't crack a smile and tell you to calm down. Instead, he gave you an eerie expression. 

“You should be. Do you want to see everything that has happened? Do you want to see what you are in the dark on?”

You nodded. 

“That would be great.” 

Gabriel gave you one final dark look.

“Don't say that I didn't warn you.”

He put his hand on the side of your face and transmitted every memory that he had from the past seven years into your brain. 

The moment that Gabriel removed his hand from the side of your face, you became aware of the tears streaming down your face. 

“Gabriel?”

Everything made sense now! Every vacant look made sense. Gabriel wasn't 100% himself. The archangel that you knew was long gone and replaced with whatever was in front of you. Even though you were still furious with him for leaving you, part of you wanted to protect him from whatever forces that were out there. 

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel's lack of communication on what they had been doing all made sense now. They were trying to keep you safe from whatever alternate Michael was up to. They didn't want you in on this. It was too late now! 

“Gabriel, please say something.”

You managed to get out as the archangel turned back to you. 

“You're right, Y/n. We don't need to be together.”


	4. Chapter 4

After Gabriel made his mind up about the two of you not needing to be together, he seemed to avoid you like the plague. If you walked into a room that he was in the archangel would leave. You tried to act like it wasn't bothering you but it was! Gabriel and his mixed signals were totally off the chain! 

You tried your best to not let Gabriel's sudden sullen mood bring you down. Instead, you focused your attention on your brother, Cas, and most importantly Jack. The boy was really winning you over and changing your opinion on kids. It was like having another Cas who was interested in everything that you were doing. 

What you didn't know was Gabriel had cornered Jack one day and told the boy to keep an eye on you. Jack didn't question his uncle on the request. He did as he was told and began to stick by your side. 

“So you said this was angel hair pasta?”

Jack questioned as he looked down at the pasta boiling on the stove. You nodded not looking up from the vegetables that you were peeling. The newest activity that you were doing with Jack was teaching him how to cook. You glanced over your shoulder and smiled at the expression on his face. The expression on his face reminded you so much of Gabriel and it made your heart ache. 

You were well aware that Gabriel was sitting feet away talking to Cas at the table. Just knowing the archangel was near your heart pound. You could only pray that he didn't sense the longing that you had going through you. 

“Yeah, it's angel hair pasta.” 

Jack looked up with a frown. 

“It's not really angel hair is it?” 

Your head snapped up realizing the concerned tone in Jack's voice. 

“Oh honey, no! It's just a name. I promise no angels were harmed in the making of this pasta.” 

Jack grinned. 

“Cool! I'm going to get Sam and Dean for dinner.” 

You smiled as Jack walked out. After turning to stir the sauce, you spun around and crashed into a hard body. A set of arms went around your waist to stop you from falling. For anyone watching it probably looked like one of those cheesy 1950's movie scenes. 

Looking up you saw Michael looking down at you with his normal arrogant expression. 

“Son of a bitch, Michael! That is how you get shot around here!” 

You squealed as he let go of you. 

“I do apologize. I forget that you humans don't recognize our presence.” 

You nodded before turning back to the stove. 

“Uh yeah, poor us. So what can I do for you, Michael?”

“You can go on a date with me.” 

You automatically dropped the wooden spoon that you were holding before turning around to face the archangel. Gabriel's attention was clearly focused on you too. 

“Oh great! He heard that too.” 

You thought before turning back to Michael.

“A date?” 

“Yes.”

Michael said in a calm manner and gave you an innocent smile. You blinked a few times, trying to stop yourself from looking at Gabriel. 

“What is it with you archangels? Why do you lot find me so interesting?” 

Michael shrugged. 

“You are beautiful.”

You put a hand on your head. Michael's voice came into your head after a moment. 

“It would make Gabriel incredibly jealous.”

“Why do you care about Gabriel and me?”

You thought back.   
“I don't care but I can see that he is important to you. I also have my own reasons that I don't want to talk about right now. Maybe I want to get to know a human woman?”

You were quiet for a few moments before looking back at the archangel and speaking out loud. 

“One stimulation for this date.” 

Michael smiled, knowing that he was winning. 

“And that would be, my dear?” 

“Go find a new vessel. I am not going on a date with you in my father's body.”

Michael looked thoughtful.

“What an awkward moment that would be. Fine. I have a few spares laying around. I'll see you in an hour.” 

Cas meanwhile, stood and pulled Gabriel from the room before he had a chance to open his mouth. 

An hour later you sat in the living room waiting for Michael to show back up. Dean was raising hell over you agreeing to go on a date with the archangel.

“Why the hell do you think this is a good idea?! You know what happened the last time that you dated an archangel! We can't get rid of him now and you are still miserable over him!” 

You turned to face your brother as you finished fixing your hair. 

“Dean, Gabriel is an archangel, not a pet! I can't just throw him out. I wouldn't do that anyway.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I don't know if you are holding onto some hope of him taking you back or...”

You held a hand up. 

“Dean, I don't want to talk about this. Gabriel has his own problems and he has to work through them...even if that means...I just don't want to talk about it.” 

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You two need to sit down and talk. No storming off from each other or just saying sorry we are done. I am about to make the two of you wear one of those get a long shirts. He should have never lied to you and you are just letting him get away with it. What happened to you being so pissed off at him?” 

You turned back to your brother knowing that he thought you were being the biggest hypocrite at the moment.

“Dean, I am doing the things I am for a reason. Gabriel has gone through a lot.” 

Dean blinked. 

“Now you are sticking up for him?” 

“Dean, I'm done.”

You finally replied before walking down the stairs where what had to be Michael stood. He had returned with a vessel that oddly reminded you of Dean. Apparently, the guy really couldn't leave your family alone! You internally sighed as he held out a rose. 

“I watched a dating show and it said that I should do this.” 

“She's allergic to flowers.” 

You turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway with a furious expression on his face. Michael looked at his brother with a mirthful expression. 

“Well, I guess you would know. Anyway, Y/n, shall we go?” 

You shrugged, feeling guilty at the depressed expression on Gabriel's face. Maybe Dean was right? Maybe Gabriel should see just how he made you feel! If that was the way that things should be then why did this feel so wrong? 

“Sure.”

You replied miserably before following the archangel out. 

The following few hours at the bunker was tense...to put things lightly. Sam and Dean were trying to watch a movie with Jack but that ended when Gabriel came in and started bitching about Michael running everything. 

“I could have won her back.”

“We know, Gabe.”

Sam replied, trying to be the nice one. Dean rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face. 

“I mean, I was the one that got with her first. I have a personality.” 

“Yep, Gabriel you sure do.” 

Dean grumbled, making himself not go any further. The last thing that he really wanted was for Gabriel to direct his wrath on him. 

“Michael is as interesting as a cactus! He's giant pomp's jerk!”

Jack turned from the movie to face his uncle. His face greatly resembled Cas' when he was about to start asking questions. 

“Then why did she go out with him? Y/n is really nice. Michael...well both versions that I have met have been a little....”

“Douche like?”

Dean finished the sentence for Jack. He hoped that Gabriel wouldn't go on a warpath at he nephew's inquiry. Gabriel looked at Jack with wide eyes. 

“Thank you! That is my point exactly! Y/n is lovely and a sweetheart....when I'm not pissing her off that is. Yeah, she can be difficult and stubborn but she's perfect! Michael is a dick! They are only doing this to antagonize me.”

Dean groaned. 

“Yeah, that is exactly why they are on a date right now! To make you mad! Makes perfect sense!” 

Gabriel started to pace and was muttering himself to in Enochian further ignoring the Winchesters and his nephew. Cas, who had just walked in, looked over at his brother shaking his head. 

“That's it! I am going to shoot myself! Next time that Y/n goes out with Michael, Gabriel has to go too! He can annoy them with his bitching.” 

Dean grumbled. Cas sighed. 

“Dean, this is traumatic for him. He still loves Y/n greatly.”   
Dean held up his hands in defense. 

“Its traumatic for us too you know? Our sister is out that banging archangels.”

Sam groaned, putting his head in his hands as Gabriel turned back to them.

“I'm killing him when he gets back.! I'll kill alternate Michael for spite!” 

Jack blinked a few times before scooting away from his uncle. Cas looked back to Gabriel wit ha less than pleased expression. 

“Y/n will not be impressed with you if you go on some death mission to win her back. Gabriel, she doesn't want you to become a lunatic.” 

“Too late.”

Dean grumbled as Jack looked up thoughtfully. 

“This is a little off topic but my mother was human, right?” 

Dean nodded. 

“You know the answer to that, kid.” 

Sam gave Dean a look of displeasure that he threw his way anytime that Dean was a jerk to Jack. Dean groaned, 

“Sorry, kid. What do you want to know?”

Gabriel had even stopped with his tirade to figure out what Jack was talking about. Jack tilted his head. 

“So my mother was human and Y/n is human. If things work out with Michael, will I be getting a cousin?” 

With that question alone the whole bunker was silent. Sam and Cas both were looking at Jack with wide eyes not daring to look in Gabriel's direction. 

“Unfucking believable!” 

Gabriel grumbled. He was getting to a whole new level of rage that no one in the bunker had quite seen him reach before. Dean was looking at Jack with a totally startled expression.

“Jack, shut up! This place isn't archangel proof! I don't think insurance will cover what he's about to do!” 

Gabriel focused his attention back on Jack. 

“The only cousin that you will be getting will be from me not from Michael!” 

Jack was quiet for a moment before holding his hand up. 

“What now?”

Gabriel growled. 

“1 more question. Gabriel, how will I get a cousin from you two when Y/n is dating Michael? I thought it took two people to...”

Gabriel's golden eyes looked away from his nephew and started to glow with rage. Dean quickly stood and walked behind the couch. 

“Sam. Cas, Jack, put on a damn helmet! Gabriel, go cool down somewhere!” 

When you got home a few hours later, Sam and Dean sat on the couch. Sam was drifting off while Dean was watching Scooby Doo. You smiled, shaking your head as you walked over and ruffled Sam's hair. He jumped up but relaxed when he saw you. Dean glanced over with a smile. 

“Hey, you're back! Have fun?”

You rolled your eyes, taking off your jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. 

“It was a lot of Michael talking about himself. Michael doesn't need a lover. He's got one...himself.”

Dean felt relieved. 

“Well, I guess there is no date two?”

You shook your head. 

“Not that desperate.” 

You looked up as Cas and Jack walked in with helmets on their heads. Raising an eyebrow, you turned back to your brothers.

“Um...do I really want to know?” 

Sam shrugged. 

“Jack kind of unintentionally freaked Gabriel out.” 

Putting a hand on your forehead, you turned to Dean for answers. 

“What happened? What did you do too?”

Dean stood up, looking totally offended. 

“I didn't do a damn thing! Gabriel is in your room pouting if you want to go talk him down.” 

You turned without another word and walked down the hall. Stopping outside your door, you looked down at the handle and wondered what kind of shape that you would find Gabriel in. After taking a breath, you walked in and flipped on the light. You didn't see Gabriel right away. 

Sitting your purse down, you figured that Gabriel would come out and talk to you when he was good and ready. 

“Gabe?” 

You said his name softly. When you heard the sound of feathers, you smiled. 

“Are you having a baby with Michael?”

You immediately turned to face the archangel. The expression on his face was heartbreaking. 

“I am not having a baby with anyone! I don't even like kids! What are you in here doing?”

Gabriel started to pace again and let the floodgates open. 

“I don't like you being with him! You are supposed to be with me! I love you! I am just stubborn and was trying to protect you! If you get with Michael he will just hurt you. He only cares about himself! That is all that he ever cares about. I know I am not particularly perfect at the moment not being full powered but I am a better guy for you than he is! I may just be a shitty choice right now because I can't really take care of you the way that I did before but....” 

“Gabriel, stop.”

You said softly. The archangel stopped and looked at you with those heartbroken eyes. You walked over taking his hands in yours. 

“Gabriel, even though you make me want to pull my hair out at times if I had to pick an archangel to have a baby with...for whatever reason that would be....it would be with you.” 

Gabriel still didn't look too convinced.

“Why did you go out with him anyway?” 

You let go of Gabriel's hands and walked to your bed to sit down. 

“I had to get out of here for a while, Gabe. Its been hell sitting here these past few days not being able to talk to you! After you showed me everything that happened to you...I almost let everything that happened these past 7 years ago. After you just dismissed the even thought of us being together all of that came back and hit me hard. You don't know how hard these past seven years have been for me. Yeah, you won the shittiest experience award but it's not been any kind of cakewalk for me. You don't know how bad I have felt since you showed me what happened to you. As far as why I went out with Michael, I did it because I thought that you didn't love me anymore...I still don't know about that one.” 

Gabriel stood motionless for a moment. He looked at you with sad eyes before walking over and kneeling down in front of you. 

“I do love you. I may have a shitty way of showing it....there is no may to it...I am a shitty excuse for a boyfriend. I didn't want you to have some failure of an archangel to look after. There is a lot of bad things about to happen with that whole alternate universe...it may get ugly.” 

“Come here.” 

You managed to say weakly. Gabriel slowly sat up on the bed. He was totally thrown off when you pounced on him wrapping your arms around his body. 

“I don't care how ugly it gets. Yeah, we have a war ahead of us. I don't care how long it takes you to heal. I want you! Whatever it takes to get alternate Michael dealt with, we can do it. Dean mentioned going to that alternate universe soon and you can best bet that I am going with you.”

Gabriel looked down sadly. 

“I would rather you not but I know that there is no arguing with you when you have your mind made up.”

“You know me well.”

You said with a smile as Gabriel snuggled his face against your hair. 

“Yeah, I do. Y/n, there isn't going to be any more tricks. No more games. I know that I have to gain your trust back and I'm down for it.” 

You were pleased with the words that were coming out of his mouth however, it would take you some time to truly believe them. 

“Fair enough.” 

The next morning you walked into the library to see Rowena sitting at the table. She looked up at you with a huge smile. 

“Well look who it is! Have you decided to come back to us, sweetheart?”

You smiled, actually glad to see the sarcastic witch. 

“I have. It's good to see you, Rowena.” 

“You too! So are you and the archangel back together?”

You nodded. 

“Yeah, we are. I think things may work out this time. I think that he has actually grown up some.” 

Rowena looked at you for a moment. She didn't speak and it seemed as though she was deep in thoughts. 

“Rowena?”

She finally looked up.

“We are friends, right?” 

You nodded again. 

“Yeah, I consider us pals. We used to be love/hate but now...I think we are cool. Why?”

Rowena was quiet a moment longer before beginning to speak. 

“Did Gabriel tell you about he and I sleeping together?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Did Gabriel tell you about he and I sleeping together?”

Your mouth dropped as you looked at Rowena with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Rowena looked like she had let some big cat out of the bag. She giggled in a very girlish manner.

“I thought that you should know.”

About that time Gabriel came walking into the room with a book in one hand.

“Y/n, I know arguing with you works about as well as baptizing a cat but can I please convince you to not go visit apocalypse world? Its nasty and…dirty….and oh shit!”

Gabriel hissed as he saw Rowena sitting at the table and you looking at him with a pissed off expression. You, meanwhile, stood a moment before storming forward and grabbing him by the jacket

“I need to talk to you…like now!”

Gabriel followed you into the kitchen.

“What is she doing here?”

You turned.

“Better question, why did you sleep with her?”

Gabriel blinked a few times.

“She told you that huh?”

You nodded, feeling like you were ready to start screaming again.

“YES! Because it sure as hell wasn’t you! We were just in there having this little cozy hear to heart and now there is this.”

Gabriel groaned. How did it slip his mind to tell you that he had hooked up with Rowena? You didn’t seem near as offended with the porn stars as you did with the prospect of him sticking his key in Rowena.

“Well we were kind of getting along good and I didn’t really want to ruin that but it looks like that is shot to hell.”

You sighed, taking a breath. You tried to count to ten or do anything to calm yourself down. Gabriel starred at you for a moment.

“Y/n, look, I’ve told you that I have made a lot of mistakes. I thought that we had this conversation.”

Gabriel reached out taking your hands in his. His golden eyes looked at you full of pain.

“I slept with her because she reminded me of you. You and Rowena share so many traits. I came back…expecting you….and nothing. When I got my mind back….Y/n you were the first thing that I thought about. I also thought that I really fucked up and a lot of explaining to do. Might as well start now…”

You looked up confused.

“Who else have you slept with?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes flashed and he quickly looked angry.

“Can you stop worrying with who the fuck I have slept with for a minute? Y/n, Adam is alive.”

Your mouth dropped. Had you just heard what you thought?

“Gabriel, did you say…”

He nodded.

“That is exactly what I said.”

Was it the truth or was Gabriel just screwing with you? Surly, he wouldn’t be that cruel to you! Your heart was pounding just at the thought of Adam being alive.

“Prove it.”

You muttered. Gabriel looked at you before vanishing. Walking back into the library you ran a hand through your messy hair. If Adam was alive, did he remember everything that happened to him? How would he react knowing that you were in love with an archangel? How would Sam and Dean react?

From the time that Adam and your mother had died you had always blamed yourself for their deaths. If you had been there to protect them, they would have never died. It didn’t matter what Sam and Dean said. You would have protected them not died along with them.  

“Y/n.”

You quickly turned and there stood Adam looking just like he had the last time that the two of you had been together.

“Adam?”

Your eyes fluttered to where Gabriel stood looking worried. Adam didn’t even look at the archangel.

“Y/n, everything is fine.”

You stood a moment before taking off to your brother and throwing your arms around his shoulders. Adam clutched onto you burying his face in your hair.

“Adam, you’re alive!”

He nodded.

“Yeah and I am not going any where this time. No stupid archangel is fucking with us again.”

You blinked a few times before glancing at Gabriel.

“Um…there’s an archangel.

Adam’s eyes widened in fear as he turned to face Gabriel who was looking a tad confused himself.

“Which one is he?”

You sighed, knowing that this wasn’t going to be pretty.

“This is Gabriel. He’s good though. He can be a pain in the ass but he is good.”

Adam shook his head.

“Y/n, you do not want to trust angels! They will just get you killed!”

“That’s rude.”

Gabriel muttered as you turned back to face your brother.

“Adam, look he’s….”

“Sugar, don’t.”

Adam snapped back to Gabriel.

“Why the hell did you just call her sugar?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I always call her that. I do know her name, for the record, but sugar sounds a lot nicer than baby or darlin or any of those other pet names.”

Adam blinked.

“Her name is beautiful! She doesn’t need some archangel trying to woo her. Go screw with your own species. Y/n, whatever, he has said to try to win you over….just say no.”

Gabriel chuckled, reminding you eerily of Loki.

“Too late! She loves me. WE are kind of an item.”

Adam looked if possible three shades paler as he snapped back to you.

“Y/n, what are you thinking?! You were there when Michael the douche bag took me over and ruined everything…”

“Granted, you were dead then.”  
Gabriel said with a smirk. Adam quickly rounded on Gabriel before picking up a book and chucking it at him. Gabriel snapped his fingers making the book explode into a million pieces.

“Eww scary! Just an FYI pal, you aren’t going to hurt me.”

Adam began to tremble with rage.

“Yeah but you can hurt my sister!”

Adam had glanced back at you noticing the expression of hurt on your face. It didn’t take him being a brother to realize that there was clearly some bad history between the archangel and yourself.

“What have you done to her?!”

Gabriel tilted his head getting that extra sassy tone that never benefited anyone.

“I never claimed to be perfect.”

You quickly got between the two holding them back at arm’s length.

“Adam, come on. Let’s go talk. Gabriel, stay here and be good…please.”

Gabriel looked less than pleased. 

“This is the last time that I try to fix anything


End file.
